


Iridescent

by FluffyHue



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Because it's the only way I see these two doing it, Bondage, But there's a plot this time, Color Metaphors, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm back with the angsty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHue/pseuds/FluffyHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine until he came along, she thinks. He just added one more hindrance for her to carry along with. He however lives with the burden of her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another lemon, but I promise that this one will have a plot since I plan on making this a multi-chapter fic.  
> Takes place in Season 1 Episode 18 right before Kougami leaves

Pleasure. It is the only thing her brain can convey at the moment. Everything else seemed nonexistent. Right now, she couldn't make sense of anything. It was as if she was in another dimensional plane. No people, just this feeling.

And him.

He is so close. Closer than he has ever been. She knows this is inappropriate, that their statuses in this world don't allow for such an interaction. But yet, her heart yearns for something that only he can fulfill. And she is sure that he feels the same way. His touches speak of something that he can't express in words himself, but is ever so present in his eyes. She sees it. She doesn't know how, but she sees it.

He doesn't know if he should continue. He doesn't know of what consequences can result if they resume this endeavor. He thinks their bad though. But he is tempted by her sweet scent, by the softness of her skin, and the innocence in her eyes. Yes, he wants to be the one to take that innocence away, the thing he envies so much. He wants to make her see the true face of the world and he's sure she's starting to realize herself, but a little boost won't do her bad, right?

In no way are his intentions bad, he truly does hold deep feelings for her that he wouldn't dare admit to anyone else. He wasn't able to understand how a being like him can love someone else so deeply in the purest way possible. He doesn't deserve her, he thinks as he runs his lips against the soft skin of her long and perfect neck. He goes to unbutton the first three buttons of her uniform shirt, to reveal her creamy shoulders and a part of her lace bra. The sight of her makes for a glaring tightness in between his legs. He's trying his best to not lose control, but it's getting harder and harder at each passing second.

She feels like she is being devoured by his stare, even though the room is barely lit, with just a desk lamp that doesn't exactly brighten up the whole area. The look in his eyes is so intense that she can see feel it even in the darkness. After all, the lust in his eyes is anything but subtle. She feels an ache in between her legs as he is slowly peeling off her stockings, carefully, she knows he's trying his best to not just tear them apart, or her clothes for the matter.

Both of his hands slowly trace up her leg, along her upper thigh, to her hips and then the hollow of her curves, until they finally travel to the small of her back and then up to rest at the clasp of her bra. He really isn’t trying to appear too needy, but the way she's displaying herself in front of him right now, is sending his mind to dark places that no one would wish to see.

Akane grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her. The buttons of his shirt shot all over the place in the process of her ripping it, but Kougami ignored it. Instead, he pushed her back to the bed, nipped at her neck, and pulled her shirt off of her. He kissed her neck down to her navel and unfastened her bra, to reveal two perfectly round and perky breasts. She threw it off not worried for its landing and turned her attention to Kougami's clothed body. She skillfully untied the knot of his tie and threw it carelessly along with the increasing pile of clothes. She took notice of the fact that a lot of the buttons were missing, she would have to sew them another time. Not like she's going to see him again after this. She was just as excited as he was, and since this is the last time they'll ever be this close, they're going to make the best out of it.

She uses her small hands to push up his shirt, eagerly, all while he's kissing fervently along her jawline and down her neck and collarbone. He licks his way down to her breasts, nuzzling his head in between the two mounds of flesh. He takes one into his hand while toying with the nipple, making her moan in pleasure and excitement at his torture. He cranes his neck to look up at her and thinks, _she really isn’t the little girl she appears to be, under all that clothing, she’s anything but little_. He smirks against her skin and licks down her flat stomach, and dips his tongue in her navel, and holds in a chuckle at her surprised jump and cute yelp. He goes to capture her lips again in a soft kiss, and her lips taste of lemonade and vanilla, a very intriguing combination, but delicious all the more.

Her hands slowly travel down his neck to his back, while softly scraping her nails against the surface of his hot skin. They rest at his hips and she snakes them down to unbuckle his belt, but a strong hold of her wrist yields her in her action. But she doesn’t give in and insists in taking off his belt, all while she is trying her best to let him touch the hem of her skirt. He finally takes of the belt himself. But instead of dropping it on the floor along with the other discarded clothing, he takes Akane’s arms and ties her hands with his belt, so she can stop being so stubborn and let him touch her properly. She wriggles in his hold but she eventually lets him get his way with her, as he positions her arms over her head impeding her from any movement of her arms whatsoever.

He nips and bites at her neck, leaving her with marks that will not be able to go away too quickly, but he doesn’t care as long as there is something on her body that shows she is his and no one else's. If someone dares to even touch her in the slightest, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. But he shouldn’t be like this. He has no right to even reproach her for being with someone else in the future. The only thing he craves in this world is her happiness, and if someone deserves it, that person is certainly Akane. It hurts him so much that he is the very person who will cause her so much misery and sadness, but they can’t help themselves, their feelings for each other are way too strong and they needed a release. He just hopes that one day she finds someone that can make her happy.

He doesn’t dare look at her face right now because all of a sudden a wave of shame flashed over him. He feels like he is going to regret his next movement, but he grabs his tie from the floor and ties it around his own eyes. They say that when one of your senses is being restrained that the other is much more stronger, and what he wants is to memorize the feel of her skin, not just her physical appearance, he’s already seen much of her with his eyes. What he wants is that every scent, every texture and shape to be forever engraved in his mind, so that he can at least make an illusion of her in his head that is closest to the real thing.

He doesn’t know how many times this particular scene has appeared in his dreams. It isn’t exactly how he would want it to be, but it’s the best that they can get and they are not going to give up the opportunity.

It’s marvelous how he glides effortlessly along her skin. As if they were born knowing every inch of their body. Even without his sight, he can continue to touch her and know exactly what part of her body it is. He knows where to move his hand next, as he slowly goes down and grabs the hem of her skirt. He hikes it up at her hips, and hooks his fingers at the waistband of her underwear. Out of desperation, he tugs them down harshly, resulting in him lightly scraping her thigh. She grunts, and he runs his fingers along her inoffensive wound. He lowers his head to run his lips over it, and they slowly trail up to meet the mound in between her legs. 

Suddenly feeling over confident, he leans in and licks a wide stripe all the way up. Akane gasps and opens herself wider. He licks again, and she can feel him pressing harder against her slit and sliding himself inside her. His tongue curls as he goes further and deeper. She grabs a fistful of his hair as her hips twitch at every one of his strokes. He slides his tongue higher up, finding her clit. Her body jolts and she squirms in anticipation, watching his every move. He swirls his tongue around it, enjoying how her body twists and twitches as he does so. He flicks his tongue over it, finding a quick pace.

“ _Yes_ ”, she whispers in pleasure. He uses two of her fingers to rub around her entrance while he is still working at her clit with his tongue. He eventually slides the two fingers inside of her, then three, at a merciless space. She traps his head in between her legs, almost squishing it in the process. He adds another finger, and then another. He flicks his tongue against her clit again, finding a quicker pace than before. He then presses his tongue hard against it, which earns a high-pitched moan from her as she bucks her hips wildly and arches her back. He then retracts his fingers, and she whines at the feeling of emptiness. He unbuttons his trousers, and soon enough his boxers are on the floor too. He rubs his tip against her entrance but her voice stops him.

“Kougami, please untie me, and I want you to see me.” He rises up the piece of fabric surrounding his eyes, to see her trying to hold out her arms in front of him so that he can take off her bounds. They stare at each other's eyes for a moment and he can almost see golden specks in them, and a tint of orange in her beautiful hazel eyes. He looks down and exhales for a moment, closing his eyes. He throws the tie at the floor, and he unties her, throwing the belt too.

He’s at her entrance, and for a moment he hesitates. He rubs the tip against her, and she buries her nails in his shoulders, out of need. He goes in, hard, and she throws her head back. He buries his head at the crook of her neck and bites harshly at the skin. He knows they will wake up with marks in the morning but he doesn't give a damn. He grunts as he hits a special spot within her, and she rolls her hips in time to his skillful movements. The friction between them is driving him insane.

After what seems like hours, (he really doesn't know) of practically pounding into her, he senses her climax is near, and grunts as her walls clench around him. Her eyes roll and she arches her back. She bucks her hips violently, burying her nails deep in his skin as she gives a loud moan. What a beautiful sight, she just looks so beautiful and he just wants to keep pounding roughly and violently into her and watch her sweat trickle down her forehead and make her cry out his name repeatedly and-

 

_Fuck,_

 

_Control yourself Kogami._

 

Soon after he rides out his orgasm, releasing inside of her. He collapsed beside her and buried his face in her damp chest. He took in her sweet scent and enjoyed the feeling of her nails running along his scalp. He heard her exhale and she puffed out her cheeks as she did.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, not looking up at her. He caressed her stomach absentmindedly.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s just…” She paused for a moment, “What’s going to happen after this?”

He thought about her question, and it really hadn’t occurred to him. “What _can_ happen? Consequences are consequences, and if they happen to be bad, we will have to confront them. And we will see serious trouble if someone finds us.” _I don’t want you to leave at all but… we weren’t exactly quiet._

“Right…” She says softly as she goes to stand up, suddenly feeling overexposed. She grabs her bra and quickly clasps it, feeling his intense stare all the more. Soon she puts on all of her clothes and exits his room to enter the living area. She gives a quick sigh looking around to find the door and walks quickly to it. When she is about to turn the doorknob, a hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Wait,” He says, and his voice sounds hoarse and rough.

She makes a surprised sound as he turns her around to face him. She sees that he’s fully clothed now, in exception for his tie and blazer. She is startled yet again when he grabs her chin, looking into her eyes indifferently, but ironically it feels like the strongest stare ever. He leans down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. It takes her a moment to regain her composure, but she decidedly returns the kiss.

“Bye,” She tells him when they break apart, and she gives him one of her ever so famous smiles that makes him want to hold her for all eternity.

He watches her until she closes the door, marking their definitive closure. He collapses on the floor, leaning his back on the door. He sighs and runs his hands over his face, grabbing his hair out of frustration.

He doesn’t know how he feels about this whole affair. Sure he loved every second of it, but he doesn’t know how this can affect Akane, either good or bad, but he’s positive it’s bad. He just wishes that what just happened could be all of their mornings, and not have it be something forbidden that is considered taboo.

 

_Why does everything in my life have to be so difficult?_

 

_I don’t want to keep this a secret,_

 

_But I’m forced to,_

 

_For her sake._

 

He unleashes a beastly grunt and pulls his hair until his scalp hurts, and he goes to prepare for tomorrow.

 

 

_My iridescent love for you shines in angles that I can’t even imagine. You hold the key to making it a candent white, because every color shines on you. You’ll never make black because you reflect your love on me, and you don't absorb the sadness and hatred in my soul._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep Kagari alive in this, and I honestly don't know if I'm writing him in character or not. So I apologize in advance if anyone seems OOC, but I'm trying my best.

Akane couldn't help but stare at the empty chair that used to belong to the dark-haired enforcer. Kougami had really left his mark on her, literally. She still has the marks and bruises from their last night together, and she had done her best to conceal them with makeup. She’s pretty sure they’re not visible, mostly because Kagari hasn’t noticed. Lately, she’s been out of focus and strangely enough, emotional. She has been under a lot of stress lately. Yeah, that’s probably it.

“Eh? Is something wrong Akane-chan?” The orange-haired enforcer had noticed her saddened expression as she stared at Kougami’s empty spot.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing…” she knew her tone didn’t sound convincing at all, but she didn’t have the strength to fake being in a good mood.

“Are you upset about Ko? Don’t be, come on you have me right in front of you!” he said with a giant grin on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to cheer her up. “Yes, I’m well aware that you’re here, but don’t get carried away thinking you're the best ever.” She joked.

“Am I better than Ko?” He asked light-heartedly.

“Definitely. You haven’t left me.”

“Then I think I should be conceited enough to think I am the best. I mean you’re looking at a masterpiece right now, what more can you ask for?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his comment, “Don’t go too far, Kagari.”

“I already did.” He smirked.

His nonsense had made her laugh hysterically, and it didn’t help that he was looking at her with a blank expression. As the sounds of amusement came out of her mouth, her head felt like it was starting to spin. Laughing this much had really exhausted her. She blamed the absence of her coffee this morning.

“You see, keeping you company was a good idea, wasn’t it?” He said as he put his feet up and popped one jelly bean into his mouth. He grabbed an animal shaped pillow from under his desk.

“It was, thank you.” she really was thankful for that. Sometimes she wonders what she would do without him. When she's not at work and Kagari isn't around, she feels like the darkness of her empty home is slowly enveloping her into a deep depression. Masaoka’s death along with Kougami’s disappearance and Ginoza’s demotion to an Enforcer had really taken it’s toll on her. The world really throws too much at her at once and she greatly thanks God (if there is one) for at least keeping her best friend alive. “And… where’d you get that Pikachu pillow?”

“I have my ways.”

She raised an eyebrow at this, “Who bought it for you?”

“No one.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why wouldn't you, I believe everything _you_ say.”

“Come on Kagari, who was it?”

He sighed defeatedly, “Gino…”

“No way,” She said incredulously.

“I begged.”

She rolled her eyes, “Figures. Nobody stands a chance against your begging.”

She heard him yawn. His sign of tiredness had driven her to look at the clock on her monitor. _Woah, it's past midnight._ “Tired?”

His eyes did feel fairly heavy. But he was determined to keep her company until the last minute. “Umm no…” He couldn’t suppress the next yawn that came, and it was ridiculously loud.

She giggled a little, “Go to sleep Kagari.”

“But I said I was going to stay here till you finish your work!” He whined.

“I already finished.”

“What! Since when?”

“A long time ago.”

“You-!” He got up from his chair and pointed an accusatory finger at her. His chair eliciting a rough sound as it fell. He eventually laughed and approached Akane, only to give her a light-hearted smack on the head, making stray hairs appear in the process. As soon as she smoothed out her hair, she stuck out her tongue at him. He responded by faking an offensive look on his face, “You dare offend me?” His expression slowly turning into a pout as he heard the sweet sound of her ecstatic laughter again, “I'll get you back Akane-chan,” He shot a serious look at her as he slammed the wall right by the entrance.

“I'll be looking forward to that day, Kagari, though I'll doubt you could.” She turned to look at him, only to find that he had already left the office.

She heard him hollering in the distance, “No action and a few other things will make me go coo-coo in the noggin, and I will fly to the moon with toothpicks while a cow gives me cookies! DON'T MIND IF I DIP EM IN GOAT MILK!”

She couldn’t help but giggle at this too.

***

The absence of light had made Kagari strain his eyes more than necessary just to climb a few stairs, causing his head to feel a bit of an ache, which really wasn’t helping his sleep deprived mind at all.

He even had a hard time looking for the doorknob and stumbled into his living area after the door had opened with less force than he had remembered. He was also not prepared to hear his stomach growl. Even though his mind was seeking sleep, his stomach was apparently demanding a midnight meal. He had only ate a cookie and some very heavy-sweetened coffee throughout the whole day after all.

He was disappointed to only find a chicken breast and some marinade sauce. _Ugh, I guess this will have to do._ He got out a bowl and started pouring the marinade sauce in it. He washed the chicken for any remaining blood and skimmed the fat. When he was sure the chicken was perfect, he set in the bowl with the sauce so that it could capture the flavor of the spices in the marinade. He craned his neck to look at the clock, _eh? 12:40 already? Man, I’ll end up eating by sunrise._

Kagari was not about to stand in the cramped space that is his kitchen for an hour, so he covered the bowl of chicken with aluminum foil and set out to find his bedroom door.

He didn’t even bother to take his shoes off when he saw the softness that was prolonged to his bed. He didn’t hesitate one second to jump onto the warmness that was being held under the covers. He sighed contently at finally being able to rest, and his mind was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of Akane, and how she hasn’t probably slept in days, the bags under her eyes being undeniable evidence. It was also obvious that the sparkle under her eyes had disappeared, along with her innocence and naiveness. He admires how she’s been able to hold up to so much tragedy, even if it’s slowly eating off of her old self, but she’s sure one hell of a woman for enduring such mental torture that would surely make anyone else go crazy. _How could Kougami leave? Especially if it meant leaving Akane behind. It was clear they had a thing for each other. The way he looked at her and the way she looked at him was something to envy. Kougami sure is a moron for leaving her, fucking twat doesn’t know how much pain he caused her. He gave a dry chuckle as he thought that he got what he deserved for being such a jerk, at least that’s how he saw it. He sighed as he rolled over to lay on his side. That imbecile doesn’t realize how much he lost…_ And that was his last thought before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

***

Akane didn’t know how much will it took her to stand up from her chair to exit the dark office. The ginger enforcer had barely left the office, and he had taken his cheerful spirit along with him, leaving the office with a somber atmosphere. She stumbled through her way, feeling suddenly weakened, to the point of her feeling light-headed, and her legs trembled. She supported herself by gripping a desk. She inhaled and exhaled, in an attempt to get her out of this state. Once she thought she could at least get through the door, she resumed in her steps to exit the building.

As she got in the car, she felt a nauseous feeling at the pit of her stomach. She used the same inhaling-exhaling tactic from earlier to prevent any bile from rising up to her mouth. When she was sure her stomach had calmed down, she put the car in auto-drive because she didn’t want to risk throwing up in the midst of driving.

It took her some time to be able to get into her apartment complex without feeling like she could vomit on any of her neighbor’s doors. The walk to her door seemed eternal, and just when she turned the doorknob to get back to the confinements of her apartment, she felt hot bile rise up her throat. She rushed in the direction that seemed to lead to her bathroom, not really caring if she wound up at her kitchen sink. 

She held the porcelain toilet (thankfully she did end up in her bathroom) like it could hold the passway to heaven. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the disgusting bile that was exiting from her mouth, leaving her throat burning in the process.

It seemed like she had been kneeling in front of her toilet for hours, and when she finally had the strength to stand up, she just had to turn and look at the vomit, making her gag and resume to her previous position in front of her toilet yet again.

After her second round of throwing up, she felt a tingling sensation at her stomach. She guessed it was because of all the force she was using to vomit. She brushed her teeth to get rid of the disgusting after taste and foul smell.

As she was making her way to her room, she felt disoriented, and somehow even the slightest bit of sound would bother her greatly. Good thing she was right by the entrance to her bedroom, so she could support herself on a wall and not succumb to the weakness she was currently feeling throughout all of her limbs.

Suddenly, she was starting to see patches of black cover her field of vision. As they slowly got bigger, she could feel her legs tremble beneath her and she only could see pitch black, as she collapsed on the floor and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not finding a better way for Kagari to describe Kougami other than 'fucking twat' and also for my horrible attempt at adding a little bit of humor into this story. Please ignore my stupidity.  
> Also, can you guess what's going on with Akane? ;) Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
